wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Neutran Panzer Corps
The Neutran Panzer Corps are the elite Tank regiments (Similar to those of the Astra Militarum) originating from planet Neutra, that is part of the Europan Planetary Federation, a small secular empire near the edge of the Garon Nebula of the Segmentum Tempestus. With a total strength of 11 regiments, they represent a significant force, especially when combined into Brigades, along with Panzergrenadier and Artillery regiments with which they are usually organized and deployed into the field. History Their history dates back to the late M40, when the first regiment was established as a part of the governmental militarization program. At first, 4 wholly armored regiments were planned, that was supposed to complement with the Neutran Panzergrenadiers, serving as a hard-hitting, highly mobile force. Later, as the number of mechanized regiments increased, additional Panzer regiments were ordered to keep the 3:1 ratio between the mechanized and armored regiments. Units went through several structural reorganizations, making them from tank-only units to a more or less self-sufficient unit with their own self-propelled artillery and mechanized infantry support units. The largest change was thorough rearmament from the old, Leman Russ tanks to the new Sabertooth tanks, a completely new, locally produced and design superior in every aspect. Crews had to re-trained to the new type and had to be taught how to operate its internal systems. Most of the old Russes was scraped, yet a good portion still remains in service with other regiments, or are stored in reserves. Since the regiments are under command of the Europan High Command on Europa Prime, and not under any branch of the Imperial Administratum as it might seem, they did not take part in any campaign and were deployed only locally. They are exercising very extensively though. Deployments *'Great Vegetable War' (026.M41), Zoyra (Victory) - 1st Panzer regiment was one of the many regiments deployed in order to suppress the whole situation by intimidation and show of might, with the use of lethal force allowed if necessary. Back then, it was still using the old Leman Russ tanks. *'Red Revolution' (796.M41), Europan solar system, various locations (Costly Victory) - 1st, 4th, 5th, and 9th Panzer regiment were deployed in this conflict. information on this topic is classified. For accessing, security clearance level 6 or more is required. *'Second Battle of Nidalos' (221.M42), Nidalos (Victory) - 1st, 2nd, 5th and 8th regiment were deployed, each in one of the four battlegroups. 5th got nearly completely obliterated by the unexpected and relentless assault, but the remaining three regiments spearheaded the attack against the enemy forces, either driving them deep into the inhospitable deserts or eradicating them with overwhelming firepower. Combat Doctrine Neutran Panzer Corps follow the "War of Movements" doctrine and thus are trained to operate both independently as a single regiment or alongside mechanized infantry units in high-intensity combat zones, or where a breakthrough is needed. The speed and firepower of their vehicles allow them to stay mobile and strike hard where it is needed the most, and either retreat quickly into relative safety, or keep pushing deeper into enemy territory while all but the heaviest weapons harmlessly bounce off the armor of their tanks. In combat, their role is mainly to suppress the enemy infantry and eliminate the enemy fortifications and other armored targets, clearing the path for supporting infantry. On the offensive, tanks of the Panzer Corps usually charge ahead supported by mounted infantry overwhelming the enemy and swiftly annihilating them, or advance slowly, grinding the enemy down with overwhelming firepower while providing cover to the infantry. In urban areas, tanks usually advance behind the infantry, providing support against entrenched or fortified enemy positions. On defense, they are likely to perform harassing attacks and hit and run attacks, slowing the enemy's advance while they either try to cut off small portions of the enemy forces or provide support to frontline units, who defend against the enemy forces directly, or suppress the enemy charge with anti-tank and anti-infantry firepower from fortified position, afflicting as many casualties as possible. Training Each individual crewman undergoes the basic training as a regular infantryman, and is well-drilled and disciplined, well trained in maintaining and using the basic Lasrifle or Lascarbine, and is knowledgeable in operating all normally used heavy and special weapons, but also in first-aid, survival skills, navigation, communication and much more, all as a part of the regimental training. With basic training passed, soldiers are then categorized by the skills they showed during the training. *NCOs, or non-commissioned officers, Sergeants, Tank Commanders and such are selected from charismatic soldiers who are also effective or promising leaders, organizers, and tacticians. They also usually serve as the father-figure for the entire squad, keeping good discipline and relations among 'his men'. *Drivers are usually drawn from those who have experience with driving from their civilian life or showed great promise in the training grounds. Drivers are taught basic knowledge on how to drive a truck, half-track, and fully-tracked vehicle, and are then drilled in driving the one specific type they are assigned to. Drivers are also educated in engine maintenance and repair. *Gunners are selected from those with great marksmanship and mathematic skills, as they are quite often required to calculate trajectories, lead moving targets, and even compensate for weather and environmental conditions. Best gunners usually end up sitting in a tank, while the less capable man a Heavy Stubber or a Multilaser in an APC turret, or as sponson gunners. They are trained in weapon maintenance, target recognition, ballistics, etc... *Technicians & Specialist is a broad term, covering all kinds of professions that do not fall under any other already mentioned category. Technicians and Specialists are men and women who operate radars, radios, searchlights, people who are engineers, Sentinel pilots, loaders, and many more. Selection and further training depends on each profession and varies greatly. *Mechanics are usually made from the rest that does not show much promise from all the categories mentioned above. They are given further education and training in vehicle maintenance, and all of its parts, from steering system to tank autoloading mechanisms. Most mechanics are found among the rear echelon personnel, but they are brought everywhere where hard manual work is needed to be done. Equipment Crew Equipment A typical set of items that every vehicle crewmember is issued. However, there might be some variations depending on the missions, environment and vehicle type. The list below applies to enlisted and NCO personnel only, officer rank, auxiliary unit, and infantryman's equipment may vary. *'M8 Type B cold weather uniform' - Standard issue uniform for nearly all vehicle crewmembers from regiments raised on Neutra. It consists of flame-resistant & thermal-insulating underlayer clothes, button-up shirt, a wool sweater, cargo pants, jacket, insulated combat boots, gloves, and a scarf. All pieces are made of thermo-insulating fabric that helps keep steady body temperature and there are even special pockets into which a wearer can put single-use chemical heaters to heat themselves up if needed. M8 uniform is made in several colors, of which basic dark gray color is the most widespread. Other colors are olive green, and tan. It comes with a stocking cap and goggles. * M2 Sidecap - A simple, dark-gray colored, red-lined sidecap with a regimental badge. *'M3 Service Pistol' - M3 is a reliable laser-based sidearm issued to every single soldier. While it is not known for its use during offensive operations, it is frequently used in close-quarters combat and self-defense situations. Its rugged design can withstand very rough handling and simple design makes it easy to use and maintain. *'3 Mk XII Power Packs '- Single power pack holds enough energy to provide about 50 shots from the Mk XII lascarbine. Compatible with the M3 Service Pistol. *'Combat Knife' - Standard issue 8" long utility tanto knife. Also useable as a bayonet. *'Personal Vox unit -' For vehicle, squad and platoon level communication. Vehicle Equipment A typical set of items that is present in every vehicle, and are not a part of crewman's ???, regardless of its type or role in adequate numbers. However, there might be some variations depending on the missions, environment and vehicle type. *'M5 Frag Grenades' - Standard issue "pineapple" fragmentation grenade. *'Smoke Grenades' - Smoke grenades, either colored signal grenades or for concealment purposes. *'Flare Gun' - Comes with a set of differently colored flares, for emergency situations. *'Fire extinguisher' - Usually in several pieces places conveniently inside and outside the vehicle. *'Mk XVI Flak Body Armour' - A well-known piece of equipment for most military personnel. Consisting of many layers of ablative and impact absorbent material, making each suit strong enough to deflect or negate most low-level attacks such as small arms, shrapnel, and proximity blasts. Tank and vehicle crews are supplied only with a breastplate with no additional pieces of body armor, such as shoulder pads. *'Mk XII Lascarbine' - A standard-issue lascarbine for crewmen. It is a regular laser-based weapon commonly used by other branches of the Europan Army. It is, however, shortened and comes with a folding stock to make it as small and light as possible. The weapon is intended for emergency use only, and thus lacks any unnecessary components, such as power selector, bayonet mount or any advanced gun sights. The weapon is locked to 19MTh. *'Backpacks' - 40L heavy-duty, water-resistant backpack. *'Bedrolls'- Water-resistant, thermo-insulated bedroll with temperature threshold of up to -40°C. *'Heating pods'- Single-use, chemical-based heater, useable for cooking or personal need. *'Ration packs' - Contains enough canned and dried food for one day. Also contains several packs of crackers, tea, coffee, sugar, vitamin tablet, and a chocolate bar. The vehicle carries enough for several days for the entire crew. *'Gas cooker, mess kit, and canteens' - Simple gas cooker for preparation of food while out in the field. *'Emergency fuel canisters' - 40L canisters with fuel, usually between two and five pieces, stored safely. *'First aid kits' *'Entrenching, Recovery & Maintenance Tools' *'IFF beacon' Vehicles The following list comprehensively describes vehicle types commonly found serving in the Panzer Corps, yet it does not contain every single type. More specialized and less commonly vehicles are left out for the sake of keeping this list relatively short. Heavy tanks *'Macharius Tank & variant' - This vehicle remains pretty much unchanged, with the only changes being a better suspension, more powerful nuclear engine, and internal systems, mostly electronics. With this vehicle being the heaviest tank the Federation possesses, apart from the Baneblade chassis that is available only in very limited numbers, it was turned into a mobile bastion. Equipped with auto-loaders to feed its two huge cannons and top-notch ballistic fire-control cogitator and other electronics, all along with directional energy shield. The downside of this tank is its speed, weight, and size, but thanks to the though armor and powerful cannons, it strikes fear nevertheless. Macharius is locally produced and comes in four variants. Battle tank (Macharius BT), Vanquisher (Macharius V) with high-velocity anti-tank cannons, Vulcan (Macharius P) with two Gatling cannons and Omega (Macharius O) that carries a huge plasma cannon. Medium tanks *'Sabretooth medium tank & variants' - Named after the predator from Skyllian VIII, and often called just Sabre tank for short, this tank is vaguely comparable with the widely used Leman Russ tank, yet with some significant changes. First would be the use of sloped armor, decreasing the overall weight and height, while keeping a very similar level of protection. Torsion-bar suspension gives it significantly better driving characteristics, namely a much smoother ride and higher speed. The crew has access to various support systems, like ballistic fire-control cogitator, IR optics, SatNav, integrated Tactical Command Interface (iTCI), exterior cameras, electronic countermeasures and more. The number of crewmen was reduced to three, with the loader no longer needed, as the gun is, by default, loaded by an electro-hydraulic autoloading system. Sponsons and the hull-mounted secondary weapons are usually controlled by a specialized servitor. The Sabretooth comes, pretty much as the standard Leman Russ tank, in several variants and armament types. **Battle Tank (Sabretooth BT) is the most widespread, as it forms the bulk of armored battalions. It is equipped with 125mm main cannon and 80 pieces of ammunition, usually 30 high-explosive fragmentation rounds, 30 armor-piercing HEAT rounds, 6 high-velocity SABOT rounds, 6 self-igniting thermobaric rounds, and 8 smoke rounds. In addition, three Heavy Bolters, one mounted in the hull and two on side sponsons and a pintle-mounted stubber are usually also installed. **Vanquisher (Sabretooth V) is designed to combat other armored targets. Increased range of its gun and specialized ammunition gives Vanquishers an advantage compared to Battle Tanks. It is equipped with long-barreled high-velocity 130mm smoothbore cannon. It carries 35 armor-piercing SABOT rounds, 15 high-explosive fragmentation rounds, 10 high-explosive melta rounds, 6 augur rounds, and 8 smoke rounds. In addition, a Lascannon or a Heavy Bolter is installed in the hull. Melta rounds can be replaced with Beast Hunter shells if necessary. **Executioners (Sabretooth X) were intended to fight heavily-armored infantry, walkers and medium vehicles, but its destructive power can be unleashed against everything but the heaviest tanks with acceptable results. It comes in two configurations. Both are usually equipped with sponsons carrying the same weapon systems as is their main weapon. ***Executioner Plasma Cannon - a fairly common variant that uses super-heated plasma to burn through armor and cause catastrophic burn damage to its' targets. ***Electrolaser Array - a prototype-in-testing developed on Ostrakan, it uses a pair of high-voltage transformers and an ionizing laser to guide the electrical discharge towards the intended target, causing severe burns on living tissue and disabling or crippling damage electronic systems. **Eradicators (Sabretooth R) are designed as a sort of a siege tank with an extended anti-infantry role, equipped with a short-barreled 150mm main gun. It carries 40 self-igniting thermobaric rounds, 12 incendiary rounds, 6 atomic rounds, and 8 smoke rounds. In addition, three Heavy Bolters, one mounted in the hull and two on side sponsons and a pintle-mounted stubber are usually also installed. **Exterminators (Sabretooth T) have two 40mm autocannons mounted in the turret designed to use against armored infantry, medium vehicles, walkers, monsters and aerial targets. Usage of various ammunition types makes this variant very versatile, and a special system in the tank is able to switch ammo-belts mid-combat, although the ammunition reserve tends to be fairly limited. Most frequent ammo belt variants are listed below, and usually, the vehicle carries 360 rounds per single ammo belt type- ***AP/AP/AP-IT - Armor-piercing round, with every third round being an incendiary tracer. Universal type, useable against a wide variety of targets although best used against medium or light armor. ***HEFI/HEFI/HEFI-T - high-explosive fragmentation incendiary, with every third being a tracer round. Intended to use against light vehicles, aircraft, and massed soft targets. HEFI round has significantly worse armor-piercing capabilities, although the large explosive charge, that explodes upon impact, can cause significant damage to exposed body parts or components. Internal secondary time fuse detonates the round after two seconds if the primary impact fuse didn't activate. ***APHE/APHE/APHE-IT - Armor-piercing high explosive, with every third being an incendiary tracer in addition. Intended for use against heavy infantry, such as the Adeptus Astartes, large monsters, battlesuits or other armored targets. Delayed fuse causes the round to explode a few milliseconds after the initial impact, inside the target's body/hull for maximal potential damage. **Punishers (Sabretooth P) is designed to combat large concentrations of lightly armored soft targets. It carries a 6-barrel 12mm rotary Gatling gun able to fire 2800 rounds per minute. Unfortunately, the tank isn't able to carry more ammunition than 180 seconds of continuous fire would require. In addition, three Heavy Bolters, one mounted in the hull and two on side sponsons and a pintle-mounted stubber are usually also installed. **Incinerator (Sabretooth I) after recent excavations on Nidalos, several pieces of Leman Russ Incinerators vehicle were found and partially recovered. Albeit not in full service, several vehicles were restored to a functional state. Extensive testing is currently undergone, as well as the effort to reverse-engineer and manufacture the Volkite Culverin, an ancient weapon the Incinerator uses. Only two Sabretooth Incinerators are currently operational. One held by the Adeptus Mechanicus, and the other is locked in storage. **Devastator (Sabretooth D) is a regular Battle Tank with all it takes, but in addition, it has 12 150mm rocket launch tubes mounted on a rack above the turret. Due to the typical sound of the rockets launching, it got a nickname of "Moaning Helga". Despite its seemingly pleasant nickname, the devastation it is able to lay down is far from pleasant. **''Variants not listed are not commonly used.'' To make a conclusion in a duel between Sabretooth and Leman Russ, the Sabretooth would very likely come victorious due to technological advantage and better design, but after taking manufacturing price, training and logistics into consideration, single Sabertooth would face about three or four Leman Russes, and the combat would be more or less even, with crew skills now playing a major role in the outcome. *'Sabretooth tank destroyer/assault gun' - Those are assault guns rather actual tanks, as they lack a rotating turret. The gun itself is mounted in the hull itself. Technical parameters are pretty much identical with Sabretooth tanks, although the weight tends to be lower and the crew has only three members rather than four, as it usually lacks sponson weapons. They are not optimal for maneuver combat, rather better in ambushing or frontal assaults. They are easy to conceal and low profile and thick frontal armor provide good protection against enemy fire. Speaking of armament, the tank hunter (Sabretooth TD) variant carries a large, very powerful laser cannon able to blast its way through very thick armor. The second variant, the assault gun (Sabretooth TR) has a large-caliber howitzer mounted in its hull, able to shoot high-explosive ordnance over a large distance. Its rule is good for stopping massed infantry formations or siege battles. Light tanks *'Belodon light tank' - Agile and relatively small vehicle, comparable roughly to the Predator tank used by the Adeptus Astartes, that has no equivalent in the Imperial Guard army, maybe short of the ancient Carnodon medium tank. Its primary battlefield role is to provide swift striking force or flanking attacks. Due to having weaker armor than the almighty Sabretooth, it relies partially on its increased speed and agility. The interior is equipped similarly to the Sabretooth, but due to the limited space, some equipment and functions may be limited, or not be present at all. Typical loadout is quick-firing small-caliber Autocannons (Belodon CC), powerful laser cannons (Belodon LL) or multi-barrelled rapid-firing laser guns (Belodon MM). Weapon sets come in pairs and are divided into turret-mounted weapons (first letter) and sponson weapons (last letter), and are interchangeable, but tanks are usually equipped with only one weapon type. After the recent excavation on Nidalos, the Belodon tank received a new variant, and that is Belodon VV. V stands for Volkite. Smaller and less complex Volkite weapons were recovered and to some degree salvaged from the damaged or abandoned vehicles found on the ancient battlefield. Armored vehicles *'Wulf armored car' - The Wulf is an 8-wheeled vehicle usually used for reconnaissance (usually forming a vanguard in front of the advancing tanks), flanking attacks, patrols or counter-insurgency, where the concentration of enemy armored units is low. Due to relatively light armor, the vehicle is not very resilient, but its low weight, high speed, and good off-road capabilities make it suitable for such tasks. It is most often armed with an autocannon or a multilaser. *'Tauros scout car' - The Tauros is Wulf's little brother, presumably originating from forge world of Accatran. It has only very light armor, but it's a very fast and nimble vehicle used for reconnaissance, flanking attacks, patrols or counter-insurgency, and as well as lightning-fast hit&run operations. Comes in three variants, and usual squadron compositions are two regular Taurosii and one Hunter or Transport: **Tauros - 4-wheeled car equipped with a grenade launcher, flamethrower, or heavy bolter. **Tauros Hunter - 6-wheeled car equipped with either two multilasers or two lascannons. **Tauros Transport - 6-wheeled car with removed weapons and instead of providing enough space to carry 6 soldiers into battle. **Tauros Recon - based on the Tauros Transport, it's troop compartment was replaced with advanced reconnaissance and observation equipment, along with powerful antennas to relay the information back to commanding elements. *'Scorpion half-track' - Not exactly a single vehicle type, but rather a modular chassis that can be equipped with a plethora of extensions, each serving a specific purpose within the regiment, be it a combat role or support role. Its design is simple, with the majority of parts interchangeable between various versions. The basic crew is composed out of two people minimum, driver and commander/gunner, although many variants carry more than that, depending on their purpose. Common variants are: **Transport - The basic and most common variant with troop-compartment able to carry a full squad of soldiers, along with three crewmembers. Top-mounted turret, usually with a multilaser or autocannon along with a heavy bolter is able to support the soldiers in their advance. **Command vehicle - Similar to the transport variant, although seats are replaced with maps, radios, and tactical interfaces for the commander and his crew to operate. Distinguishable by a large antenna in the back. **Radar - Equipped with a large radar antenna and troop compartment equipped with necessary electronics. **Searchlight - Equipped with a large searchlight, either regular or infrared. **Cargo carrier - Basically a cargo variant used for carrying of any type of cargo, most often ammunition. **Field Ambulance - Vehicle equipped with basic medical equipment to provide first aid and transportation between the front line and the field hospital. **Recovery vehicle - Equipped with toolboxes, a crane and a winch, it is used for recovering stuck vehicles or for emergency repairs. **Bridging vehicle - The back of the vehicle is equipped with a folded bridge and hydraulic deployment system. **Flamethrower - A flamethrower version. It usually carries two flamethrowers, ideal against swarms or light infantry. **Tank destroyer - Equipped with a powerful melta-cannon, it serves as a tank-hunter. This version is not very widespread, though, and deployed only when it's necessary. **Anti-Air - Troop-compartment is replaced with a flatbed, with a quad of autocannons installed. **Mortar - Autocannons are replaced with rapid-firing mortars **Artillery - Often dubbed as Earthshaker, it carries a large artillery cannon. **Siege artillery - Large cannon is replaced with large-caliber mortar intended to use against fortified positions **Rocket artillery - It has a rack of four two-stage missiles with a cluster warhead. **Snowcat - Front wheels can be replaced with skis and the rear track widened, allowing it to cross snowy terrain more easily. *'Ostrakan-pattern Sentinel' - Sentinels are light walkers, very common in many regiments of the Imperial Guard, although the Ostrakan-pattern Sentinel is a bit different. Tech-priests found the original design simple, yet insufficient. Ostrakan-pattern Sentinel was thus equipped with a set of arms linked to sensors on the pilot's own hands, mimicking their movement. The walker then stops being a mere walking heavy weapon platform and becomes an extension of the pilots moving, greatly increasing the combat effectiveness and mobility. Sentinels can be equipped with autocannons, rotary multilasers, flamers, lascannons or missile launchers, although autocannon and multilaser are most common. Regimentl Organization Regimental Command Company * Regimental command staff *# Regimental Command Company *#* Vox Platoon *#* Reconnaissance platoon *#* Security platoon *# Adeptus Mechanicus staff *# Commissar's office *# Other advisories Heavy Tank detachment *Heavy Tank Squadron 1-2th Medium tank Battalion * Battalion Command staff * Recon platoon * AA platoon * Vox platoon *# 1-3rd Medium Tank Company *#* Company Command staff *#* 3 Medium tank platoons *#* Engineer platoon *# 4th Medium Siege Tank Company *#* Company Command staff *#* 3 Medium siege tank platoons *#* Engineer platoon *# Service Company *#* Recovery platoon *#* Maintenance platoon *#* Armorer platoon *#* Medicae service platoon *#* Supply & Transport platoon 3-4th Light Tank Battalion * Battalion Command staff * Recon platoon * AA platoon * Vox platoon *# 1-3rd Light Tank Company *#* Company Command staff *#* 3 Light tank platoons *#* Engineer platoon *# Service Company *#* Recovery platoon *#* Maintenance platoon *#* Armorer platoon *#* Medicae service platoon *#* Supply & Transport platoon 5th Armored Battalion * Battalion Command staff * Recon platoon * AA platoon * Vox platoon *# Armored Support Company *#* Company Command staff *#* 3 Flamethrower tank platoons *#* 3 Armored Engineering platoons *# 1st-2nd Recon Company *#* Company Command staff *#* Fast recon platoon *#* Heavy recon platoon *# 1st-2nd Artillery Company *#* Company Command staff *#* 3 Self-propelled medium artillery platoons *#* 3 Anti-air Platoons *# 1st-2nd Tank-hunter Company *#* Company Command staff *#* 3 Tank-destroyer platoons 6th Mechanized Infantry Battalion * Battalion Command staff *# 1-3th Mechanized Infantry Company *#* Company Command staff *#* 3 Infantry Platoons *#* Close Support Platoon *# Fire Support Company *#* 2 Special weapons platoon *#* 2 Heavy weapons platoon *#* Marksmen section *# Service Company *#* Maintenance platoon *#* Medicae service platoon *#* Supply & Transport platoon Service Battalion * Battalion Command staff *# Workshop Company *#* 4 Repair & Maintenance platoons *#* 4 Recovery platoons *#* 4 Engineering platoons *#* 2 Armorer's platoons *# Support Company *#* Medicae service & field hospital *#* 4 Transport columns *#* 4 Quartermaster columns *#* Field kitchen & food provisions *#* Security service *#* Military Police *#* Field replacement company Notable Regiments *'1st Panzer regiment' - Considered the most elite of all Panzer regiments, they are the longest-serving and most experienced tank regiment within the Neutran Federation. Their kill/death ratio is 8.32, meaning that, on average, each tank disabled or destroyed 8 other tanks or armored vehicles, before it got disabled or destroyed. The highest score is held by a legendary tank commander Lt Col. Agnar Dittmar, who commanded a Vanquisher and scored 297 confirmed armored kills in simulated combat missions, out of which 109 were tanks, incl. one heavy tank. He died of old age in 884.M41 and was in memoriam promoted to a Colonel. Notable Tanks & Crews *'Erica' - Macharius Vanquisher commanded by Maj. Franz Thorsen *'Thor' - Sabretooth X commanded by Lt Col. Walter Plank *'Thunderfury' - Sabretooth BT commanded by Sgt. Sepp Grünwald *'Wingthor's Hammer' - Sabretooth V tank commanded by Lt. Irwen Wingthor *'Invincible II' - Sabretooth BT commanded by Sgt. Morten Mårdh *'Elsa' - Sabretooth BT commanded by Sgt. Halvard Loritz *'Celeste' - Belodon MM commanded by Sgt. Haradrim Notable Quotes Category:Armoured Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Europan Planetary Federation Category:Capt.Hawkins